


Some Honeymoon!

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's found a nice place for Amy and Rory to spend their honeymoon.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Honeymoon!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 66

The Doctor had been right when he'd suggested this world for her and Rory's honeymoon, Amy decided; this _was_ a paradise planet. Golden sand covered the distance between the crystal-clear ocean and the blue-green vegetation. The natives were friendly and the drinks exotic, and the food was heavenly. Rory joked that when they got back to the TARDIS, he'd have to raid the Wardrobe for some larger sized clothes.

It was everything that a newlywed couple could possibly hope for in a vacation spot. At least, until the Doctor burst out of the treeline, waving his arms and shouting "Run!"


End file.
